User blog:Bunniculafan2016/Nathan Pearson gets grounded on his birthday
Script Nathan Pearson: I'm gonna watch Caillou's holiday movie. hour and 13 minutes later Nathan Pearson: That was a great movie! and Alan appears Nathan Pearson: Oh no! Susan: This screen says you watched Caillou's holiday movie, when you were supposed to watch My little pony: Equestria girls: friendship games. Alan: That's it! You are grounded for 15 years. 10 for seeing a movie while grounded and 5 for seeing a movie you're not supposed to watch. And for this, we're telling your friends your not getting any presents. Susan: Instead they will hold on to your presents until you are ungrounded. Nathan: No no no no no no no no no no! I want presents! Susan: Too bad, you shouldn't have watched Caillou's holiday movie while grounded. Go to bed now! Nathan Pearson: Waaaaaaaaaah! (The next day) Nathan: Yay! It's my birthday! I hope I got Barney's great adventure on DVD. (Nathan Pearson runs to the kitchen. Nathan isshocked.) Nathan: No no no no no no no no no no no no! I didn't get Barney's great adventure on DVD! Alan: That's right! We called all of your friends and told them to hold on to your presents until you are ungrounded. Alan: But we did get you some presents from your haters. Nathan: Really? Susan: Yes they're in the living room now. Nathan: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Alan: We got you Starship troopers on DVD, The evil dead on VHS, Ice age trilogy on DVD, Alpha and Omega trilogy on DVD, Frozen on DVD, Moana on DVD, Zootopia on Blu-ray, Despicable me trilogy on DVD, Pacific rim on DVD, The loud house season 1 volume 1 on DVD, The loud house season 1 volume 2 on DVD, The Incredibles on Blu-ray, My little pony: Equestria girls trilogy on DVD, My Little pony: the movie on Blu-ray, Coco on DVD, RoboCop on VHS, Space jam on DVD, Pokemon the first movie on DVD, Bunnicula season one on DVD, the SpongeBob SquarePants movie: sponge out of water on Blu-ray, Call of duty Black ops for the Xbox 360, Just dance 2018 for the Xbox 360, Grand theft auto 5 for the Xbox 360, Super Mario oddessey for the Nintendo switch, Pokemon X for the Nintendo 3DS, Dead space 2 for the Xbox 360, Dust: an Elysian tail for the Xbox 360, and Super smash Bros for Wii u. You have to watch and play these movies, shows and video games not made for babies for 15 years. Nathan Pearson: No no no no no no no no no no! This is not what I wanted! I wanted Barney's great adventure on DVD, The Teletubbies the movie on VHS, Dragon tales the movie on VHS, Arthur's missing pal on DVD, and all other baby movies and shows on DVD, Blu-ray and VHS. Susan: We also got you a note from Abbykat1286. Here's what it says. Abbykat1286: Dear Nathan Pearson, I got you the SpongeBob SquarePants movie on DVD, Alvin and the Chipmunks trilogy on DVD, and Oliver and company on VHS. You have to watch these movies and shows including these I got you and I strongly mean it. Alan: I agree completely. And also, you are grounded for 15 years. Susan: Now, normally we would say go to your room, but, I'll say this: start watching these movies and shows and play these video games not made for babies now. Nathan Pearson: Well I guess I have to watch these movies and shows and play these games not made for babies. Category:Blog posts